Juste pour pouvoir faire de ta vie un enfer!
by Lilianne Tiger
Summary: Harry est devenu le directeur d'Azkaban et à une rage, une haine feroce contre Draco MALEFOY HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : HPDM

Catégorie : R

Style :

**VIOL (attention ! )**  
très violent, je ne sais pas encore comment cette histoire va tourner. **AME SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR!** Ce chapitre contient un SLASH et UN **LEMON** !

****

Juste pour pouvoir faire de ta vie un enfer !

Il avait réussi! Il était enfin directeur de la prison d'Azkaban. C'est heureux comme un pinçon qu'Harry s'appreta pour son premier jour de travail.

Harry Potter vivait dans un énorme appartement décoré aux couleurs des gryffondors qu'il avait hérité de Rémus Lupin, mort dans la bataille final. Tous furent surpris que le héros du monde sorcier ne choisit pas la voie pour devenir auror de première classe mais ils avaient finis par accepter.

Le survivant, apres la guerre avait rompu les liens avec ses deux meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne supportait plus la facon dont ils le couvaient.

Aujourd'hui, il vivait une vie tranquille dans un des quartiers les plus prestigieux de Londres.

Il mit sa cape noir et remis sa cravate droite avant de sortir et de partir pour Azkaban.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 

Le personnel d'Azkaban attendait avec impatience leur nouveau directeur. Logan hurlait dans les couleurs de la prison pour que tout soit propre avant l'arrivée d'Harry Potter. Il voulait faire bonne figure devant le survivant.

La lourde porte en chene s'ouvrit et fit sursauter le pauvre concierge, Logan. Celui-ci s'empressa d'acceuillir le nouvel arrivant.

" Mr Potter… Bienvenue à Azkaban… Mr Potter. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, Mr Potter." Trembla Logan tandis qu'Harry hocha la tête et le suivit sans un mot.

Le survivant fut surpris par la beauté froide de la prison, il s'était attendu à une prison délabrée presque en ruine. Il eut le souffle couper quand l'homme ouvrit la porte pour faire apparaitre ses appartements. Ses quartiers étaient presque aussi grand que son propre appartement. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un énorme lit en bois. A sa droite, un bureau en acajou ainsi qu'une énorme bibliothèque.

" Mr Potter, Laissez moi me présenter. Logan Dumaris. Je suis le concierge. C'est moi qui vérifie si tout les prisonniers sont présents."

" Très bien…" Harry s'avanca vers la bibliothèque. " Ce sont tous les dossiers des prisonniers?"

" Oui… Tous les prisonniers encore vivant y sont répertorier!"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 

" Parait qu'on va avoir un nouveau directeur!" Rit Blaise Zabini. " On va le matter" Dit il en se frottant les mains.

" Vous savez qui c'est ?" Demanda un jeune homme blond.

" Pas la moindre idée, Drake!" Le dit Drake ginca les dents. " Qui sait on pourra peut-être le corrompre et il nous réduira notre peine!"

" Hmm… J'espère…"

" Ouais, dix ans qu'on pourrit ici!" Rala Crabbe.

Draco posa sa tête sur son oreiller. _Déjà dix ans… J'aurais tellement aimé vivre… _Draco était hanté par la bataille finale. Aucune nuit ne se passait sans qu'il se reveille en sursaut; les joues baignées par les larmes. Lors de leur proces, il avait cru qu'il en aurait eu pour une dizaine d'année de prison maximun mais cela avait été tout autre. Draco avait hériter de la prison à perpetuité. À l'age de seize ans, il avait perdu sa liberté à jamais.

Draco sursauta en entendant la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit.

" Prisonnier 3587B, suivez moi! Vous etes demandé!" Draco sauta du lit et se laissa mettre les menottes.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM 

" Entrez!" Cria Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garde mal rasé et lui, Draco Malefoy. Le survivant sourit méchamment et s'approcha du prisonnier.

" Laissez nous!" Dit sechement le nouveau directeur tandis que Draco regardait blanc comme un linge le nouveau directeur.

Le garde donna la clef des menottes et partit en fermant la porte. L'ex griffondor leva sa baguette et verouilla la porte.

" Tiens tiens… Draco Malefoy…" Le jeune homme tenta de garder la tête haute alors que sa némésis tournait autour de lui. " Enfin je te retrouve!" Il prit violemment les cheveux du prisonnier et le jeta au sol. " Relève toi!" Draco n'osa pas désobéir et se releva alors que Harry le reprit violemment ses cheveux. Le prisonnier ne put empecher un cri de douleur qui entraina un rire de la part du survivant. "Tu as mal?" Le garcon ne dit rien serrant les dents pour ne pas crier. Le directeur sourit et le jeta vers la chaise en face de son bureau. " Vas t'assoir!"

Harry s'assit en face du jeune garcon qui avait la tête baissée.

" Comme tu peux le voir, je suis le nouveau directeur Azkaban. N'est ce pas merveilleux?" Ricana le survivant.L'heritier Malefoy n'osa pas regarder son nouveau directeur, il fixait en tremblant ses deux mains jointes. " Enfin soit!" continua le survivant. " Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici?" Harry fronca les sourcils. " Numéro 3587B Je t'ai posé une question! J'exige que tu me repondes!"

Draco serra les dents. " Oui…"

" On dit " Oui, monsieur le directeur!""

" Oui…Mr le directeur."

Harry se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme et lui sussura à l'oreille. " Pour te faire souffir, Malefoy! Je te jure que tout le temps que je serai ton directeur, tu vas souffrir." Il attrapa le menton de Draco le forcant à le regarder. " Je te ferai te sentir honteux et tu en pleureras, Malefoy! Tu me supplieras d'arreter!"

" Un Malefoy ne supplie pas!" Dit le jeune d'une voix qui ne trahissait pas le peur qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

" Que tu crois!" Il recut un coup de poing qui lui fendit la lèvre.

Harry prit le prisonnier à nouveau par les cheveux et le jeta à terre. Il prononca une formule et le jeune garcon se retrouva nu devant lui. Un sourire pervers ourla les lèvres du survivant alors qu'il vit la peur dans les yeux du dernier Malefoy.

Draco reculait a chaque pas du survivant. Il blanchit lorsqu'il vit son directeur pointer sa baguette dans sa direction.

" DOLORIS!" Draco hurla de douleur alors qu'une pluie de doloris s'abbatit sur lui. Il ne sut pas combien il y en eut car il tomba évanoui.

Harry tremblant de rage arreta les doloris et alla dans la salle de bain ouvrit le robinet et remplit un seau d'eau froide et le jeta sur le garcon étendu à terre qui se reveilla sur le coup.

L'ex griffondor mit un genou à terre.

" Voyons, Draco. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi aujourd'hui."

" Pourquoi? Pourquoi fais tu ca, Harry?" demanda t'il d'une voix faible.

" Comment oses tu prononcer mon nom, sale rat!" Il prit le bras du garcon et le jeta sur le lit. Les yeux du prisonnier s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. " Tu as un beau corps, Malefoy. Dommage…" Il ouvrit son pantalon délivrant ainsi son sexe tendu par l'excitation.

Draco tenta de fuir l'homme qui lui faisait subir milles tourments mais la douleur des doloris et ses mains attachées ne l'aidaient pas.

" Tu as peur Draco? Tu peux avoir peur!" Harry se mit entre les cuisses du prisonnier et frottait son sexe contre celui du jeune homme impuissant sous lui.

" Potter… Arrete…" Mandait Draco alors que le dit potter mordillait le téton de Draco Malefoy. Tout le corps du prisonnier lui faisait mal, il était épuisé.

Draco sentit des larmes se former alors qu'il sentit son sexe se durcir sous celui de son aggresseur.

L'ex serpentard ferma les yeux ne voulant plus voir ce qu'il se passait. Il se dégoutait mais malheureusement, le griffondor n'etait pas d'accord.

Violemment il prit le visage du prisonnier. " OUVRE LES YEUX!" mais Draco ne les ouvrit pas. " Tu veux un petit doloris pour te décider?" Le directeur ecarta un peu plus les cuisses du serpentard. " Alors?" Demanda t'il sentant le garcon trembler sous lui. Le prisonnier ouvrit les yeux.

Draco sentit les larmes couler sur son visage sous le regard satisfait du griffondor. " Regarde moi dans les yeux, Malefoy."

Harry s'enfonca dans l'intimité du blond le faisant hurler de douleur pourtant malgré les larmes, le prisonnier regarda son agresseur.

Les vas et viens etaient violent et douloureux. Quelques fois, Harry frolait les levres du serpentard.

Draco serrait les dents pour eviter d'hurler, il se sentait déjà assez humilié de pleurer de la sorte devant son agresseur. Il sentit la vitesse des vas et viens augmenter.

Harry posa ses deux mains de chaque coté du visage du prisonnier. Leurs yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre. Le prisonnier se tendit encore plus en sentant Harry ejaculer en lui.

Le directeur embrassa son prisonnier et le forca à repondre au baiser.

" Tu es une belle petite pute, Draco…" Il se retira et laissa le garcon nu comme un vers sur le lit alors qu'il allait se laver.

Draco quant à lui pleura bruyamment. Il se sentait sale et humilié. Il se recroquevilla en position foetal.

Il s'endormi dans un lit couvert de sang et le sperme.

A suivre…

DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ !

BISOUS KISSES

REVIEWS PLEASEEEUHH


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : HPDM

Style : Violent. Brutalité. ( pas de lemon dans ce chapitre !)

**Juste pour faire de ta vie un enfer.**

Chapitre 2 

Deja trois semaines qu'il était directeur. Trois semaines qu'il me menait la vie dure à ce batard de Malefoy.

Harry avait élu domicile à la prison, il ne rentrait que le week end venu. Le jeune homme ralait comme un poux car il avait une tonne de travaux administratifs à faire… mais ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute ce retard! Il avait été _très_ occupé ces trois dernieres semaines.

Le survivant sursauta en entant quelqu'un frapper à la porte et entrer. C'était le concierge, Logan. Un homme un peu benet mais gentil comme même.

" Mr le directeur… Excusez mon intrusion…" Le dit directeur fit signe au concierge de s'asseoir. " Il y a des rumeurs… Mr le directeur." Harry grimaca. _Aie… Des rumeurs… Ce chien aurait t'il parlé? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas…_

" Quel genre de rumeurs?" Demanda il, glacial.

" Eh bien…C'est à dire…"

" PARLEZ!" Cria Harry, énervé.

" Une évasion…Un groupe de prisonniers tenterait de s'echapper d'Azkaban…" L'ex griffondor fronca les sourcils.

" Qui?"

" Le prisonnier 1458A, le 78592P, le 5478D et le 3587B." Harry vit rouge en entendant le dernier numéro. Il le connaissait que trop bien. Il serra les poings.

_Je vais le tuer! _" Apportez moi le 3587B, IMMEDIATEMENT!" vociféra le brun.

Le concierge s'enfuit en courant chercher le prisonnier, effrayé par la réaction de son directeur.

Harry tournait comme un lion en cage dans ses quartiers.

Comment osait t'il? Ce petit fils de pute! Ce immonde créature voulait fuir! Ce traitre! Soit! Qu'il essaye!

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP 

Draco se reposait sur son lit. Il n'avait pas osé parler de ce que le nouveau directeur lui faisait subir. Bien entendu, Blaise avait remarqué les marques de coups mais ca s'arretait là.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Ca faisait trois semaines que le survivant s'occupait de son "cas". La première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans son nouveau bureau, il avait cru qu'il viendrait le délivrer mais son regard glacial, coléreux lui avait vite fais comprendre que ca n'allait pas être le cas. Draco ne comprenait pas la haine d'Harry. Pourquoi lui faisait il subir cela? Avant, il n'était pas comme ca…

" Drake?" Draco sursauta quand il sentit un main se poser sur lui faisant froncer les sourcils au jeune Blaise. " Ca va? Pourquoi tu pleures?" _Pleurer?_ L'ex serpentard n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleurait.

" Pour rien… Juste qu'être ici me déprime… Je suis fatigué de cette vie."

" Ne me prends pas pour un fou, Draco! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les marques sur ton corps…Et il n'y a pas que ca, tu ne manges plus…" Le jeune homme blond tourna la tête ne voulant tout simplement pas répondre aux interrogations de son ami. " NOM DE DIEU! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là? Qu'est ce qu'il te fait?"

Draco allait répondre quand deux gardes vinrent le chercher. _Non…je vous en supplie pas encore…Pitié. Ayez pitié de mon ame. _" Le directeur vous attend, suivez moi!"

Le prisonnier marchait tête baisse entre les deux gardes de la sécurité. Chaque fois qu'il empreintait ce couloir, il avait l'impression que la mort l'attendait, qu'elle le prendrait et lui rendrait sa liberté volée. Mais à chaque fois, il y vivait un enfer mais jamais la mort ne vint lui donner sa délivrance…Jamais. L'immense porte en chêne s'ouvrit dévoilant, le bureau du directeur sans dessus dessous. Draco n'eut pas besoin d'un long moment de réflexion pour comprendre que son bourreau était furieux.

Harry apparut un verre à la main et les dents serrés donna l'ordre aux gardes de partir.

Le directeur déposa son verre de vin et prit un trousseau de clé pour défaire les liens de son prisonnier. " Vas t'asseoir!" Draco remarqua que l'ex griffondor contenait avec peine sa colère. _L'orage avant la tempête. _Se dit le serpentard. _Ca ne prevoit rien de bon. Si Dieu existe protègez moi…_

Le blond alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche tandis que le griffondor s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, juste en face du prisonnier.

" J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps dans les couloirs d'Azkaban…" souffla t'il en jouant avec son verre de vin.

" Je… Je n'ai… Ce n'est…" Blanchit Draco. " Je n'ai rien dis…" Harry posa sa main sur la joue de son prisonnier. Le serpentard crut y voir des sentiments qu'il croyait avoir disparu depuis des années pendant un instant.

" Ce n'est pas de CA dont je te parle…"

" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler..." la visage du survivant se tordit de colère.

" TU MENS! Tu crois que je ne sais pas? HEIN! Tu me prends pour un imbécile, Malefoy!" vociféra le directeur qui avait attrapé le col du blond. " Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas que toi et tes petits amis allez tenter de vous évader? Hein! Tu me prends pour un imbécile!"

" Je ne suis au courant de rien!" la giffle partit sans que le survivant puisse l'arreter.

" Malefoy… Si tu souhaites t'évader, fais le mais je te jure, je te jure que si tu échoues tu supplieras que je te donne la mort comme délivrance tant le chatiment que je te ferai subir, sera douloureux! COMPRIS?" L'ex-serpentard hocha la tête.

Le survivant prit la main du prisonnier et le forca à le suivre. Il le fit asseoir sur la cuvette de WC dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme brun prit un gand de toilettes qu'il mouilla. Délicatement, il prit le visage du dernier Malefoy.

" Tu saignes, Draco." Expliqua t'il. Harry nettoya avec douceur le visage du jeune homme, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux émeraudes. Soudain, le survivant arreta sa tache et regarda le jeune homme assis devant lui. De sa main libre, il repoussa les meches rebelles du blond. Il sourit tendrement en recontrant le regard rempli d'incomprehension du blond. Mu par une impulsion soudaine, il posa ses levres contre celle du prisonnier.

Harry se releva et appela ses gardes. " Ramenez le prisonnier." Avant que le dernier Malefoy ait quitté ses quartiers, il cria : " Prisonnier 3587B, Je vous ai à l'oeil! Nous nous reverrons demain…"

_Imbécile! Je ne suis qu'un IMBECILE! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'embrasser ce chien ainsi!_ Le jeune homme s'allongea sur son lit, épuisé par les évènements de la journée.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

" BON SANG!" Cria Blaise en se relevant de son lit, blanc comme un linge. " Il t'a encore tapé! Mais enfin, pourquoi?"

" C'est quoi cette histoire d'évasion." Souffla Draco d'une voix cassante. Le jeune Malefoy vit le visage de son ami se décomposer.

" Oh merde…Ils savent?"

" Oui… Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parler!"

" Tu étais si… Enfin… on voyait que tu n'allais pas bien alors on a préféré te garder en dehors de ça…" L'ex-serpentard n'eut même pas la force de répliquer. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

Harry se reveilla en sursaut cette nuit là. Toujours le même cauchemar, Toujours cette même promesse. Le survivant mit sa cape et déambula dans les couloirs froids d'Azkaban.

Il sursauta en entendant des voix : " … a pris en grippe le petit… Tu dois voir dans quel état je le retrouve à chaque fois qu'il sort de appartements du chef." Le griffondor grimaca. Néanmoins, il continua à écouter la conversation des deux gardes.

" Pour combien il en a pris le petit?" rit un petit bonhomme joufflu.

" Perpet!" Il but un gorgée de cindre. " Tu veux savoir le pire?"

" Fais moi rire!"

" Le seul crime de ce gosse…" Il gloussa. " C'est qu'il s'appelle Malefoy!"

Harry ecarquilla les yeux d'horreur. _Non, c'était faux…Il avait été jugé…pour meurtre…Il avait été jugé coupable…pour meurtre et viols…Sur Hermione…Il avait été jugé coupable!_

Le jeune homme de vingt six ans s'élanca vers ses appartemments et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il ouvrit l'énorme armoire. _B…non…J…L…M. Voilà…Macnair…MALEFOY…_

Le survivant ouvrit le dossier.

_Nom : Malefoy_

_Prénom: Draco Lucius_

_Né : 18 Decembre_

_Détails :_

_… Arreté pour meurtres et viols à l'age de seize ans sur la personne d'Hermione Emerald Granger. … La jeune femme tourmentée à scellé le destin du dernier Malefoy, celui ci fut jugé coupable pour avoir commis de tels actes. … Il encoure un peine à perpetuité._

_Psychologue D'Azkaban : Améranda Desrèves._

_17 Aout : Enfant en parfaite santé … Il fait des cauchemars._

_25 Septembre : Sous alimenté. … Traces de coups sur le corps. …Demande pour le changer de section._

_30 Septembre : … L'enfant ne présente aucune traces de violence. …J'ai bien peur que ce proces ne fut qu'une vaste plaisanterie._

Harry tourna la page mais il les notes de la psychologue ne continuait pas.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

_L'homme se sent tirer vers l'arrière._

_- " Crois moi! Tu dois me croire! REGARDE MOI! S'il te plait!"_

_/_

- Toujours ensemble?

_- Oui! Pour toujours!_

_- Je te protègerai!_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège!_

/

_" Jugé coupable!" Aucun visage ami. Seulement la solitude et les sourires satisfaisants._

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

Harry se reveilla avec un énorme mal de crane. Il s'habilla proprement et descendit dans le grand hall.

" Logan!"

" Mr le directeur?"

" Savez vous quand Mme Améranda Desrèves arrive?" Le concierge blanchit.

" C'est que…" Harry s'enerva.

" Voyons parlez!"

" Mlle Desrèves est morte il y a cinq ans…"

" MORTE?"

A suivre…

Merci pour les reviews.

Alors j'ai eu plein de questions donc je vais tenter d'y repondre.

Il s'agit bien d'une romance certes cela commence très mal. Il faudra que les deux jeunes hommes s'apprivoisent.

Ensuite j'ai bien pris note : Si il y a un autre viol, je le mettrai mais bon, j'avais prevenu que ca allait être hard :p

Ensuite j'ai eu une review comme quoi j'avais pris l'idée d'une autre fic. Pour cela, je suis désolée mais je me suis pas basée sur cette fic qui n'a aucun rapport avec la mienne. La seule "petite" difference est que Harry soit aussi directeur de prison. Ben alors, j'aimerais te dire qu'il y a beaucoup de fic qui se ressemblent. (notamment tte celle ou drake se transforme en tel ou tel animal!)

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews,

J'attends vos commentaires pour ce nouveau chapitre!

Bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

**Juste pour faire de ta vie un enfer.**

Chapitre 3 

C'est moi qui me fait des films… C'est pas ces deux imbeciles de gardes qui détiennent les réponses. Améranda est morte de mort naturelle. À soixante cinq ans, c'est normal, non? De toute facon, Hermione n'aurait jamais menti…

Le garde ouvrit la porte d'une cellule.

" Cellule du prisonnier 1458B et 3587B, chef!" Harry entra dans la cellule de trois metres sur deux avec une unique fenetre sur le monde extérieur.

Harry grimaca en voyant l'homme sur le lit du dessus. " Zabini."

" Potter!"

" On dit MR. Le Directeur, prisonnier 1458B!" Harry et Blaise se fusillèrent du regard pourtant le survivant détacha son regard du serpentard pour regarder la forme endormie sur le lit d'en dessous.

" Réveille toi!" Dit Harry en tapant dans le lit du jeune homme blond. Draco sursauta et blanchit en voyant le survivant. " Lèves toi et suis moi!"

Le serpentard se leva à la hâte et suivit le griffondor. Silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements du directeur. Le survivant poussa le prisonnier dans ses appartements et verouilla la porte.

Harry s'adossa contre la porte et regarda le prisonnier. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'approcha du serpentard, le coeur battant la chamade et commenca à ouvrir la chemise de celui-ci. Il embrassa le torse du prisonnier tout en l'obligeant à reculer vers le lit. Draco ferma les yeux, il savait que se debattre ne servait à rien. Il se sentit tomber en arrière et le griffondor se mettre sur lui et lui mordiller le cou.

" Pourquoi…" Harry s'arreta surpris.

" Qu'est ce que tu as dis?"

" Pourquoi, Harry?" Le survivant serra les poings.

" Tu n'es qu'un traitre!"

" …" le traitre en question détourna la tête et laissa ses larmes couler alors qu'Harry continuait à gouter le corps du prisonnier. Des sanglots contenus arrivèrent aux oreilles du survivant qui mit une main sur la bouche du garcon pour ne plus l'entendre.

Les larmes du blonds coulèrent sur la main du survivant et d'un bond, se leva et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Jamais Draco n'avait éclaté ainsi en sanglot. Bien entendu lorsqu'il lui faisait subir ce qu'il lui faisait subir, il l'avait vu pleurer mais c'était des larmes silencieuse. Le griffondor ne savait plus comme réagir. Il se sentait mal. Il se déshabilla completement et alla prendre une douche froide, il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place. Draco avait toujours eut l'art de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP 

Draco, encore tremblant, secha ses larmes. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le jeune homme était parti ainsi.

Il se leva et fut attirer par le bureau et une photo, sa photo. Il avait seize ans dessus. Blanc comme un linge, il remarqua que c'était son dossier. Il le feuilleta et vit les notes d'Ameranda ainsi que le pourquoi de sa condamnation.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Dit Harry d'une voix cassante. Le serpentard sursauta violemment.

" Je voulais pas fouiner! Je… Pardon…Je le ferai plus…Pardon."

" …" Le directeur se racla la gorge. " Alors qu'as tu lu d'interessant?" Demanda le survivant en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Le blond balbutia des mots inaudibles. " Parle moi…des meurtres que tu as commis." Draco baissa la tête. " Tu ne veux pas? Bien alors du viol d'Hermione…" Le griffondor commenca à s'échauffer. D'un bond, il se leva et frappa du poing sur la table. " Parle moi de nous alors! OU PEUT ETRE QUE CA AUSSI TU AS OUBLIE!" Il inspira profondemment. " Bon Dieu, Draco. Pourquoi tu as fais ca? POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIS CA?"

Il fut un temps ou Draco se serait levé et l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais ce temps était révolu. Il ne l'avait pas cru…

" Tu m'as laissé crever ici pendant dix ans, Potter."

" Parle moi sur un autre ton!"

" SINON QUOI? TU VAS ME VIOLER ENCORE UNE FOIS?" Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe à Harry.

Le griffondor sortit de ses appartement en claquant la porte, laissant Draco seul.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP 

Harry était furieux. _Comment ose t'il me dire ca?_ _Lui aussi, il a violé Hermione. Ca lui va bien de dire ca…_

Ses pas l'avait guidé en dehors de l'enorme prison. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la route, pensif.

"_Harry, je t'en supplie crois moi !"_

_Le dit Harry baissa les yeux. Le coeur ouvert et blessé à vif. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit sa jeune amie sortir a moitié nue en larmes. _

Draco fut tirer dans la camionnette en hurlant :

" Crois moi! Tu dois me croire! REGARDE MOI! S'il te plait!"

Le survivant prit sa tete entre ses mains. Pourquoi ne l'ai je pas cru? Parce que toutes les faits étaient là. Oui…Mais c'était Draco…Draco est un serpentard donc un manipulateur. Draco est un malefoy…Il ne sait pas aimer. Mais c'était Drake…Mon Dieu, qu'ai je fais?

" Draco…" Murmura l'enfant qui avait survécu.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

Une heure plus tard.

Harry ouvrit la porte de ses appartements et pour la première fois depuis des années, il vit l'homme qui se trouvait dans un fauteuil vert un livre à la main. Cet homme n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, blessé par la trahison, humilié, trop maigre et ses yeux ne possédaient plus aucune étincelle de vie.

Le survivant sentit son coeur se briser devant un tel spectacle. Il avait envie de pleurer, de lui demander pardon mais pour le moment, il en était incapable. Il aurait voulu que Draco le prenne dans ses bras comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils étaient jeunes mais il avait trop peur d'un rejet.

Harry prit une tonne de dossier dans l'énorme bibliotheque et s'assit.

" Draco… Retourne dans ta cellule. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'indiquer le chemin, je crois." Sans un mot, le serpentard déposa son livre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le directeur se leva de sa chaise, la faisant grincer tandis que Draco suspendait son geste. Quelques secondes passèrent mais aucuns des deux ne parlèrent, l'enfant maudit des Malefoy's ouvrit la porte et partit. " Pardon…" souffla Harry, une fois que la porte fut refermée.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

" Draco ! Enfin te voila! Tu vas bien?" Demanda Zabini en tournant autour de son ami. Pourtant l'héritier des Malefoy fixait le sol sans le voir. " Qu'y a t'il, Drake?" Blaise prit entre ses mains le visage de son ami, il sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant les larmes dans les yeux son ami d'enfance. " Dis moi… Drake…Dis moi."

Draco éclata en sanglots alors que son ami le serrait fortement dans ses bras essayant en vain de le consoler. " Ne pleures plus…shhht…calme toi…" Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Blaise le berca comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possedait… et peut-être etait ce le cas!

Une fois les sanglots calmé, le blond commenca a parler:

" Il… Il…Les meurtres…Il le croit…" Balbutia le serpentard.

" Il te croit coupable?" Draco hocha la tête.

" Il croit que je l'ai violé…Il croit que je l'ai trahi…C'est pour ca qu'il est si…violent avec moi…Il ne croit pas en mon innocence…" Zabini serra les points. " Quand je l'ai vu dans le bureau…J'ai cru qu'il était venu pour me sauver… Mais il avait été si froid…et il…" Zabini fronca les sourcils.

" il t'a tapé?"

" Il voulait me faire payer ce que j'ai fais à Granger…" Blaise blanchit violemment.

" Dis moi qu'il t'a juste tapé… je t'en supplie… Dis moi qu'il n'a fais que ca!" Draco se recroquevilla sur le lit et ne repondit pas. " Je te vengerai, Drake…je le tuerai! Je te le jure!" Mais Draco n'entendit pas ces dernieres paroles car il s'était endormi.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Juste pour faire de ta vie un enfer.**

Chapitre 4 

Harry n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là. Bien qu'il soit épuisé, il continuait à travailler d'arrache pied. Il devait comprendre… Il voulait savoir la vérité. Déjà une semaine qu'il cherchait mais ses recherches ne le menaient à rien. Il y avait bien une solution… fiable mais très dangereuse. Le tout était de savoir s'il voulait risquer sa carrière voire sa vie pour Draco Malefoy. Il devait y réflechir… Il n'était pas prêt à prendre une telle décision.

Le survivant assis à son bureau jeta un oeil à l'horloge, elle indiquait huit heure du matin. Il se leva et fouilla dans ses armoires à la recherche d'un costume noire pour sa visite macabre. Il s'était enfin décidé à aller rendre visite à madame Hermione Weasley. C'est le coeur tourmenté qu'il alla prendre une douche.

-OoO-

Draco fut reveillé par ses gardiens et fut surpris de ne pas être amené au bureau du survivant. D'habitude, il devait rendre visite à son bourreau mais depuis une semaine, il ne l'avait pas vu. Une semaine… Il ne savait pas s'il devait etre rassuré ou avoir peur. Ni s'il devait être triste ou heureux.

" Bien dormi, p'tit Dragon?" demanda blaise du haut de son lit. Draco lui sourit franchement et taquin, il lui tira la langue.

" Comme un loire… Blaise." Zabini sauta de son lit pour faire face à son meilleur ami. Il mit un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur de Draco qui était encore allongé dans son lit. Le dernier Zabini lui sourit tendrement et passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami, remettant des meches rebelles en place.

" L'evasion… C'est pour ce soir." Le regard de l'heritier Malefoy s'obscurcit. " Tu n'es pas obligé de venir… C'est risqué… je le sais. Mais j'en ai marre de pourir ici pour des crimes que je n'ai pas commis. Drake, viens avec nous…" le dit Drake tourna le dos à son ami pour faire face à un mur noir de poussière. Blaise se mit sur le lit et se colla au corps frêle de son meilleur ami qui se tendit sous le contact. " Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Drake." Les yeux bleus de Draco se voilèrent alors qu'il sentait son meilleur ami le pousser à lui faire face. Une fois qu'il fit fasse à son ami, Blaise continua à parler. " Je t'abandonnerai pas Draco… Je ne suis pas comme lui… Je donnerai ma vie pour toi…" Délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. " Je t'aime, P'tit Dragon."

" Je viendrai si tu veux Blaise…" Dit il en quittant le lit pour rejoindre la salle commune de la prison laissant son ami seul et le coeur lourd.

-OoO-

Ca y'est, il y était. Il allait enfin affronter ses anciens démons. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour faire apparaitre une jeune femme enceinte aux long cheveux bruns et yeux noisettes. Celle ci le reconnut tout de suite et lui sauta au cou.

" Harry! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Mais voyons entre!" Dit elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le survivant entra dans la petite maison. " Ron est au travail. Moi, je surveille Emily, Anthony et Thomas."

" Tes enfants?" Elle eut un sourire ravi.

" oui! J'en attends un quatrième!"

" J'avais remarqué… Je dois te parler…D'un sujet délicat!" L'ancienne meilleure amie du survivant blanchit imperceptiblement mais elle reprit vite du poil de la bête.

" Assis toi ! Tu veux du café? Du thé?" Harry s'assit.

" Rien, merci." Hermione s'assit à la table.

" De quoi veux tu parler?"

" … Malefoy…"

" Je t'interdis de me parler de cette fouine apres ce qu'elle nous a fait!" Dit elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

" Il t'a violé ?"

" Tu crois que j'aurais menti! C'est mal me connaitre! Ce n'est qu'un sale fils de chien! Qu'il pourrisse en prison comme le chien qu'il est! Pourquoi t'interesse t'il a ce point? Je pensais que cette histoire était close."

" Je suis le directeur d'Azkaban et j'ai eu quelques … intervieuw… avec Malefoy." Dit il l'air de ne pas y toucher.

" Oh… je vois… perfide comme il est, il a du certainement te faire croire qu'il est innocent… Qu'il n'a JAMAIS tué Seamus ou même qu'il m'ai violé… Il t'a surement dis qu'il t'aimait comme au premier jour! Oh oui, c'est bien le style de Malefoy! Enfin soit, tu as juste un peu l'esprit embrouillé mais maintenant tu sais que je n'ai pas menti! Veux tu rester pour diner?" Harry fit non de la tête.

"J'ai encore beaucoup de travail… Je dois partir 'mione… A bientot…" En mions de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il transplana.

-OoO-

Draco était assis sur une chaise en plastique, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait la sensation que cette évasion allait mal tourné.

" Désolé." Dit Blaise la tête basse. Draco sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu le jeune zabini. Mal à l'aise, le dernier enfant Malefoy lui sourit maladroitement. Les poings de Blaise se serrerent et s'est d'une voix amère qu'il parla. " Pourquoi l'aimes tu encore? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait?" Il prit Draco par les épaules. " HEIN POURQUOI? QU'AS T'IL DE PLUS QUE MOI? J'AI TOUJOURS ETE LA POUR TOI!"

" Blaise! Arrete! Je t'en supplie, tu me fais peur!" A ces mots, le serpentard relacha sa prise et se fondit en excuse.

-OoO-

Elle lui mentait… il en avait l'intime conviction. Si Draco était réellement innocent? Comment aurait été sa vie…notre vie… s'il avait été libre? Que des SI… il détestait les 'si'.

Rageusement, il envoya valser ses dossiers qui tombèrent dans un bruit mat à terre. Des centaines de feuilles éparpillées à terre… éparpillées comme était sa vie. Pendant dix ans, il avait vécu comme l'ombre de lui-même, ne sachant pas où aller. Il avait cru qu'en acceptant le job de directeur d'Azkaban, il aurait pu faire un trait sur Draco mais il n'avait pas réussi. Le serpentard était coupable d'un seul crime envers lui, il lui avait volé son coeur bien des années plus tot.

Harry tomba à terre et frappa violemment le sol. Un coup de poing, un autre…encore et encore. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le sang sur ses mains que le survivant arreta. Cependant lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce ne fut pas pour laisser aparaitre sa tristesse mais une determination sans borne, sans plus aucune limite.

Il se leva et commenca à courir à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de l'enorme salle commune, il demanda fermement aux gardes de l'ouvrir, ce qu'ils firent sans poser de questions.

Calmement, il marcha la tête haute entre les tables pour découvrir Draco en compagnie de Zabini et ses deux lourdeaux – Crabbe et Goyle – entrain de manger mais des qu'ils le virent, ils stoppèrent leur geste.

Harry etait incapable de bouger, il se contentait de regarder son ancienne amant, son grand amour…son unique amour. Le serpentard, lui, s'était lever et attendait que son directeur lui parle. Draco fut surpris de le voir fermer les yeux mais encore plus lorsqu'il vit les poings en sang du survivant se fermer. Soudain, il sentit. Ce fil conducteur, ce fil de magie, cette magie sans baguette que le survivant utilisait pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait quand il était jeune. Doucement et avec une tendresse immense, le survivant lui envoyait des ondes d'amour. Entourant le corps du serpentard de douceur et de chaleur… tout simplement d'amour.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il avait pris sa décision. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus que la rage…la rage de vaincre et de percer la verité. Draco dut voir cette determination car des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. L'enfant qui avait survécu sourit doucement à son unique amour et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Des qu'il fut dans ses quartiers, il prit sa baguette, sa cape d'invisibilité et ouvrit son grimoire.

Oui! Aujourd'hui, il était pret. Il le faisait pour Draco et pour lui… Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour son serpentard. Peut-être qu'ainsi l'heritier Malefoy le pardonnerait.

Il lut la formule dans son grimoire et tout se brouilla. Il fut transporter là ou peu d'hommes avaient eu le courage d'aller. Là ou il est interdit d'aller. Là où tout avait commencer…ou bien là, ou tout avait fini.

À Suivre…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews!

Mais ou est il allé:p


End file.
